


The first true step to goodbye

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Louis ends up in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first true step to goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping this didn't post twice, but AO3 was acting weird on my dash.

Louis walked down the empty street, feeling the rain hit his face and listening to it drum off the pavement. His clothes were soaked, but he didn't care. Lestat had told him to leave, that he couldn't stand the sight of him. He'd wanted to protest, but... He sighed, there'd been no protest. He understood. The dark haired vampire let his feet guide him, not paying attention to anything around him. He was thirsting, but he didn't allow himself the pleasure.   
What had they even been fighting about? His mind couldn't push pass the hateful words to figure it out. Tears filled his eyes. Why did they always fight? He wanted to just turn around, barge in that house and fight it out until they were both so strung out that they were breaking walls in passion. Angry sex, that's what Lestat called it. He turned eyes up to the rain, feeling the caress of the warm water and the blood that mixed with it as tears trailed down his face. He was tired of fighting, so tired. Flipping out his phone he called the only other immortal he knew would welcome him until the storm blew over.   
"Hello?" The voice on the other end was music to his hurt ears. "Armand? ..." His words lodged in his throat as he tried to stifle the hurt inside him. "Louis? It's a pleasure to hear from you again. How are you?" " I.. Lestat and I.." He hitched a sigh, feeling completely miserable for what he was about to ask. " I can't stay in New Orleans, not now. ." They'd been together for so long and now this. He honestly didn't know where to start on picking up the shattered pieces of his happiness.   
Armand's voice came back over. " I'm booking you a flight out to New York at sunset. I'll send a car to pick you up. When you get here we can talk." He knew, once Lestat found out, it would leave irreparable damage. It would burn his maker to the core, but what choice did he have? " Thank you, Armand. I will see you tomorrow then." After hanging up he headed down to one of the cheaper motels to book a room. He knew Lestat wouldn't be looking for him, not for a few days at least, but he was tired of this.  
Bunking down for the morning he felt the weight of what tomorrow meant. Once he headed to the airport it would be the first true step to goodbye.


End file.
